None
This invention relates generally to work tables which support computers and the like and, more particularly to a novel wire and cable manager which attaches to the work table to support, house or conceal electrical power and data cables required by the computers.
Personal computer systems are employed extensively for business, education and home use. Generally speaking, these computer systems consist of a central processing unit, a monitor or screen, a key board and a printer. In most cases, and particularly in business applications, the computer system is placed upon a support surface such as a desk or a table. Often in schools, training centers or word processing pools, a plurality of personal computers are provided in a series along one or more tables, for example. Each component of a personal computing system generally is connected to an electric power source. That is, the computer must be plugged into an electric outlet. Each computer or other component, such as a printer, has its own electric cord or there is a master power supply cord or wire accessible to each individual computer. Furthermore, there may be connections to the Internet provided for each computer. When a series of computers are aligned along the length of a table for several users, for example in a computer laboratory or classroom setting, multiple power cables and data cables are connected to the computer components and may simply hang over the back edge of the table or desk. These cords and cables can become tangled or, in some situations, create a hazard for persons moving about between tables. Furthermore, such an arrangement is unattractive to the eye.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have an apparatus which can be mounted to the table which could contain, and thereby organize or shield from view, all of the power cables and other cords which ordinarily are left exposed.
It is among the several objects of the present invention to provide a cable manager for mounting to the edge of a table for the containment and organization of power cables and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a cable manager that combines a modesty panel and a trough for containing and organizing the power cables and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a cable manager wherein the primary components are constructed from extruded metal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a cable manager wherein the primary components can be easily and economically constructed in any desired length so as to be usable with tables of various lengths.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a cable manager wherein the primary components are interchangeable.
It is further object of the present invention to provide such a cable manager that provides easy access to the electrical cables housed therein.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a cable manager wherein the cables can be housed in a raceway and the modesty panel functions as a door to allow access to the cables therein.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides for a cable manager which can be mounted to the front edge, or back edge, of a table to secure and organize electrical cables associated with electronic devices, such as computer equipment, resting on the table. One embodiment of the novel cable manager includes a modesty panel of extruded aluminum. The modesty panel includes an integral bead retention channel extending the length of the top edge and a bead retention channel extending the length of the bottom edge. At least one mounting bracket is engaged in the top bead retention for releaseably mounting the cable manager to a table. The modesty panel includes a slide lock assembly extending outwardly from the back side. The slide lock assembly is comprised of a pair of outwardly disposed spaced apart flanges which extend the length of the panel. A substantially U-shaped cable containment trough is slidingly engaged in the slide lock assembly and the bottom bead retention channel. The modesty panel includes cast metal end caps at each end.
In another preferred embodiment, the cable manager includes a raceway having a bottom wall, a rear wall and opposed end walls. The end walls each have at least one opening formed therein, the openings being aligned and complementary for the introduction of electrical cables into the raceway. There is a spring-biased hinge along the front edge of the raceway bottom wall. A modesty panel is attached to the raceway via the hinge. The modesty panel serves as a door to allow access to the cables in the raceway. In both embodiments the primary components are formed from extruded aluminum.